<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>good fences by alessandriana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674358">good fences</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessandriana/pseuds/alessandriana'>alessandriana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:56:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessandriana/pseuds/alessandriana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"That was our neighbor up the road," Mia said, putting a hand on her hip and surveying the room. "He wanted to know if I knew anything about the two young men running around in the woods on his property yesterday wearing brightly colored armor."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>good fences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/gifts">spoke</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy chocobox! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">It was about three o'clock, and the golden afternoon sunshine poured through the open windows. A light breeze brought the scent of green grass and the sound of leaves rustling. It was an astonishingly pleasant contrast to the last few weeks of their lives, and all six of them were taking advantage of it to rest and recuperate.</p><p class="p1">Ryo, still exhausted from the last battle and the use of his new white armor, had fallen asleep on the couch. He'd slid sideways until his cheek was resting on Kento's shoulder. Kento hadn't moved him, just shifted a little so Ryo wouldn't wake up with a crick in his neck. The TV was on, volume turned way down low.</p><p class="p1">Cye was on Kento's other side, leaning against the arm of the couch with his feet tucked against Kento's leg as he half-paid attention to the news, which was discussing the recent alleged earthquake. Rowen was curled up in one of the wing chairs, a thick book propped up on his knees and a Walkman playing tinny music through his headphones. Sage was in the other chair, flipping through a newspaper, and Mia was in the kitchen, humming as she made tea. White Blaze was curled up on the rug, fast asleep.</p><p class="p1">In the silence, a chime sounded. Ryo shot up, instantly awake and looking for danger. Kento patted his arm, not looking up from his magazine. "It's just the doorbell." Ryo settled reluctantly, heart still beating swiftly in his throat.</p><p class="p1">"I'll get it," Mia called from the kitchen. She wiped her hands on a dishtowel and went to answer the door. Ryo heard her unlocking the deadbolt. It was probably a good thing the living room wasn't visible from the doorway, he reflected-- there was no good way to explain the presence of so many teenage boys that didn't sound like Mia'd opened her own harem.</p><p class="p1">Voices were audible from the doorway for a few minutes; clearly it wasn't just the mailman, but Ryo couldn't quite make out what they were saying. Then the door shut, and Mia walked back in with an odd expression on her face-- part guilty, part irritated, and part amused.</p><p class="p1">"That was our neighbor up the road," she said, putting a hand on her hip and surveying the room. "He wanted to know if I knew anything about the two young men running around in the woods on his property yesterday wearing brightly colored armor."</p><p class="p1">Cye and Sage just shrugged. Ryo held up his hands. "Not me." He'd been sleeping half the time, anyways.</p><p class="p1">Rowen and Kento, on the other hand, were sharing a guilty look. "Sorry, Mia," Rowen said, abashed. "That was my fault. Kento and I got off track when we were training yesterday; we must've gone onto his property without noticing."</p><p class="p1">"Yeah, sorry Mia," Kento echoed. "We'll be more careful next time."</p><p class="p1">"There's a good spot for sparring on the other side of the lake where the trees are thick and no one can see you," Cye offered. "I noticed it while I was out swimming the other day."</p><p class="p1">"We'll use that from now on," Sage said, eyeing the others until they all nodded in agreement.</p><p class="p1">The irritation on Mia's face had faded, replaced by wry affection. "That should be fine," she said, then laughed, remembering. "I think he was more offended by what he considered the historical inaccuracies in the armors than by the fighting, anyways-- he said if I ever found out who they were, to let them know he had several very good books on the subject of samurai armor, and he would be happy to lend them out."</p><p class="p1">There was an offended pause as everyone digested that statement. Even White Blaze lifted his head and seemed to give a judgemental look. "Historical inaccuracies--!" Ryo sputtered. "They <em>are</em> historic!"</p><p class="p1">Mia waved a calming hand. "As long as he doesn't see them again it doesn't matter, right?"</p><p class="p1">***</p><p class="p1">The next day, the doorbell rang again.</p><p class="p1">"That had better not be the neighbor again," Mia said, getting up from her spot on the couch next to Ryo and fixing the boys with a stern glare. "You promised to stay out of sight!"</p><p class="p1">The five Ronins gazed at each other, mystified, as Mia left to answer the door.</p><p class="p1">"Did you--" Cye asked Kento, who shook his head.</p><p class="p1">"Nah, I've been taking it easy today," he said. "Guys?" Everyone else shook their heads.</p><p class="p1">Mia came back a few minutes later, and this time her expression was mostly amused.</p><p class="p1">"Who was it?" Ryo asked.</p><p class="p1">"That," Mia said, "was Animal Control." She smiled a little as Ryo's mouth dropped open. "There have been reports that a white tiger has been spotted in the area."</p><p class="p1">"White Blaze," Ryo hissed at his tiger, covering his face with his palm. "You're supposed to stay out of sight!"</p><p class="p1">White Blaze lifted his head and then looked away, supremely indifferent, as if to say, 'If YOU can't do it, then why should I even try?'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>